Berenice (cuento)
| lengua =Inglés | serie = | tema = | genero =Cuento Misterio | editorial = | fecha_publicacion =1835 | formato = | páginas = | isbn = | precedido_por = | seguido_por = }} Berenice es un cuento de terror del escritor estadounidense Edgar Allan Poe. Fue publicado por primera vez en el periódico Southern Literary Messenger en 1835. Ante su sadismo espeluznante, los lectores contemporáneos se manifestaron horrorizados con la historia y expusieron sus quejas al director del Messenger. Aunque Poe publicó con posterioridad una versión recortada, afirmó que sólo debería ser juzgado por el número de copias vendidas. La cita que encabeza el relato, en latín: «Dicebant mihi sodales, si sepulchrum amicae visitarem, curas meas aliquantulum fore levatas»,Poe, Edgar A.: Cuentos I. Traducción de Julio Cortázar. Alianza Editorial - Madrid, 1975. ISBN 84-206-1989-2. p. 289 cabe traducirse: «Decían mis amigos que si yo visitara el sepulcro de mi amada, mis penas se aliviarían un poco.» Esta cita la descubre Egaeus en un libro hacia el final del relato. Argumento El narrador, Egaeus, se prepara para casarse con su prima, Berenice. Egaeus sufre extraños ataques de ensimismamiento durante los cuales parece aislarse por completo del mundo exterior. Berenice empieza a deteriorarse debido a una enfermedad desconocida, hasta que la única parte de su cuerpo que parece permanecer viva son sus dientes, con los cuales Egaeus empieza a obsesionarse. Berenice muere finalmente y él entra en uno de sus trances. Un criado lo interrumpe informándole de que la tumba de Berenice ha sido profanada. Egaeus se descubre cubierto de barro y de cuajarones de sangre, y a su lado, una pala con barro y diversas herramientas de dentista y una cajita conteniendo 32 dientes («thirty-two small, white and ivory-looking substances»). Por otra parte, todo hace pensar que Berenice fue enterrada viva. Análisis En "Berenice", Poe sigue la tradición popular de la novela gótica, género de gran éxito entre los lectores norteamericanos e ingleses de su época.Silverman, Kenneth. Edgar A. Poe: Mournful and Never-ending Remembrance. Harper Perennial, 1991. p. 111. ISBN 0-06-092331-8 El autor sin embargo lograba imprimir a este tipo de historias su toque personal, más elaborado, y lo hacía dramatizando el terror a través de imágenes más realistas.Meyers, Jeffrey. Edgar Allan Poe: His Life and Legacy. Cooper Square Press, 1992. p. 77. ISBN 0-8154-1038-7 Este es uno de los relatos más violentos de Poe. El propio narrador al leer la frase de la cita se horroriza sin saber por qué: «¿Por qué, pues, al leerlas se me erizaron los cabellos y la sangre se congeló en mis venas?»Poe, Edgar A.: Cuentos I. Traducción de Julio Cortázar. Alianza Editorial - Madrid, 1975. ISBN 84-206-1989-2. p. 297 Poe en realidad no incluye la escena en que el personaje arranca los dientes a Berenice aún viva en su tumba, pero lo da a entender clara e inequívocamente, y hace que el lector se lo imagine al ponerlo en trance después de llevarlo a cabo, y sólo unas líneas más tarde se le ve manchado de barro y de coágulos de sangre. Otro detalle atroz es que se puntualiza que la cajita, en efecto, contiene 32 piezas dentales exactas (las que conforman la dentadura humana), y el lector igualmente imagina cómo han debido ser arrancadas una por una, estando aún viva la víctima, cuyos gritos de dolor en medio de la noche por esta horrenda operación son mencionados en el relato. El tema principal del relato puede encontrarse en otra frase que aparece al principio del cuento: «¿Cómo es que de la belleza he derivado un tipo de fealdad; de la alianza y la paz, un símil del dolor?»''id''. 289Silverman, Kenneth. Edgar A. Poe: Mournful and Never-ending Remembrance. Harper Perennial, 1991. p. 114. ISBN 0-06-092331-8 Poe utiliza por primera vez un personaje afectado de monomanía, recurso que utilizará varias veces en obras posteriores. Los dientes aparecen ocasionalmente en su obra como símbolo de la muerte: los «sepulcrales y espantosos» dientes del caballo en "Metzengerstein", los labios que se retuercen sobre los dientes del hipnotizado en "La verdad sobre el caso del señor Valdemar", y el crujir de dientes en "Hop-Frog".Kennedy, J. Gerald. Poe, Death, and the Life of Writing. New Haven, CT: Yale University Press, 1987. ISBN 0-300-03773-2 p. 79 Sigmund Freud hubiese podido señalar el significado de los dientes en "Berenice". En términos freudianos, la extracción de los dientes es signo de castración, posiblemente como castigo por la masturbación. Los dientes pueden indicar también una defensa contra la posesión del cuerpo femenino, otra connotación sexual. La psicoanalista Marie Bonaparte, en su libro Vida y cartas de Edgar Allan Poe, se refiere a la llamada vagina dentata en su interpretación del cuento.citado en Walter, Georges: Poe. Anaya & Mario Muchnik. Madrid, 1995. ISBN 84-7979-167-5. p. 187 También en términos psicológicos, se ha señalado el acusado fetichismo presente en el relato. Egaeus y Berenice son personajes muy representativos o modélicos. Egaeus, que vive literalmente en su biblioteca, representa el intelectualismo. Es un hombre sereno y de hábitos sosegados que sólo tiene interés en el pensamiento y el estudio. Berenice es menos espiritual; se la describe como «roaming carelessly through life» y «agile, graceful and overflowing with energy» («vagando despreocupada por la vida» y «ágil, elegante y llena de una desbordante energía»). Se trata, en realidad, de una joven mujer oprimida, que no dice ni una palabra en toda la historia, pero sí lanza gritos de dolor. Su único propósito, al igual que ocurre con muchos personajes femeninos de este autor, se sugiere, es ser hermosa y acabar muriendo.Weekes, Karen. "Poe's Feminine Ideal," as collected in The Cambridge Companion to Edgar Allan Poe. New York City: Cambridge University Press, 2002. ISBN 0-521-79727-6 p. 150 Egaeus pierde interés en la persona al completo cuando Berenice enferma, lo que para él la convierte en un objeto digno de análisis, no de admiración. Egaeus la deshumaniza, por ejemplo describiendo «la» frente de Berenice, en lugar de «su» frente.Weekes, Karen. "Poe's feminine ideal," collected in The Cambridge Companion to Edgar Allan Poe, edited by Kevin J. Hayes. Cambridge University Press, 2002. p. 155. ISBN 0-521-79727-6 Poe pudo utilizar los nombres de los personajes para sugerir vínculos con la antigua tragedia griega. El nombre 'Berenice' ("portadora de la victoria", en griego) proviene de un poema de Calímaco. En el poema, Berenice promete su cabello a la diosa Afrodita si su marido regresa a salvo de la guerra. Y Egaeus puede provenir de Aegeus, un legendario rey de Atenas que se suicidó cuando pensó que su hijo Teseo había muerto tratando de acabar con el monstruoso Minotauro. Las líneas finales del cuento suponen la conjunción de distintas líneas significativas. El ritmo narrativo, así como el sonoro consonantismo y la acentuación vocálica larga ayudan a unificar el efecto.Silverman, Kenneth. Edgar A. Poe: Mournful and Never-ending Remembrance. Harper Perennial, 1991. p. 113. ISBN 0-06-092331-8 Robert Louis Stevenson admira en Poe su «poco menos que inverosímil agudeza en el resbaladizo terreno entre la cordura y la demencia», aseveración fundada en relatos como "El demonio de la perversidad", "El corazón delator" o "Berenice". Sobre éste en concreto afirma que es «terrible, pulsa en nuestro pecho una cuerda, cuerda que acaso fuera mejor no tocar».Stevenson, Robert Louis:'' Ensayos literarios''. Hiperión. Madrid, 1983. ISBN 84-7517-086-2 p. 117 El biógrafo de Poe Georges Walter sugiere que "Berenice" es «la historia más terrorífica» de su autor y recuerda el estudio sobre la misma de Marie Bonaparte centrado en el «modo sado-necrófilo del ciclo de la madre».Walter, Georges: '' Poe''. Anaya & Mario Muchnik. Madrid, 1995. ISBN 84-7979-167-5. p. 187 Julio Cortázar destaca el hecho de que se trata de uno de los primeros cuentos de Poe (quizá el primero que escribió), y sin embargo es expresivo ya de todo el horror y la eficacia de los mejores. También recuerda que en carta al editor del periódico en que reconoce haber llegado al mismo borde del mal gusto, Poe declara asimismo que "Berenice" nació de una simple apuesta.Poe, Edgar Allan. Cuentos-2. Traducción y notas de Julio Cortázar. Alianza Editorial, Madrid, 1977. ISBN 84-206-1278-2 p. 502 "Berenice" es, por último, una de las pocas historias de Poe cuyo narrador tiene nombre. Temas principales Aparecen varios temas en común con otras obras: *La muerte de una bella mujer (también en "Ligeia", "Morella", "El retrato oval", "Filosofía de la composición"). *El entierro en vida (en "El barril de amontillado", "La caída de la casa Usher", "El entierro prematuro"). * La catalepsia (en "El entierro prematuro", "La caída de la casa Usher"). *La demencia (en "La caída de la casa Usher", "El corazón delator", "El sistema del doctor Tarr y el profesor Fether"). Publicación y acogida El cuento apareció por primera vez en la hasta cierto punto refinada publicación Southern Literary Messenger''Silverman, Kenneth. ''Edgar A. Poe: Mournful and Never-ending Remembrance. Harper Perennial, 1991. p. 110. ISBN 0-06-092331-8 en marzo de 1835. Muchos lectores se sintieron conmocionados por la violencia sugerida en "Berenice" y se quejaron al director del periódico, Thomas W. White,Whalen, Terence. "Poe and the American Publishing Industry" as collected in A Historical Guide to Edgar Allan Poe, edited by J. Gerald Kennedy. Oxford University Press, 2001. p. 69. ISBN 0-19-512150-3 lo que condujo a una nueva versión suavizada que salió en 1840. Los cuatro párrafos retirados (incluidos en la versión traducida por Baudelaire, según Cortázar, y que no aparecen en la propia traducción de éste) muestran una visita de Egaeus a Berenice antes de su entierro, en la que se aprecia claramente que ella está todavía viva, moviendo los dedos y sonriendo. Cortázar afirma sin embargo sobre esta supresión que «Poe mejoró sensiblemente el cuento »(id.). Los cuatro párrafos suprimidos son los que siguen a la frase «the grave was ready for its tenant, and all the preparations for the burial were completed...» («la tumba estaba dispuesta para su ocupante y terminados los preparativos del entierro»): Texto en inglés: Texto en castellano: Poe no estaba de acuerdo con las denuncias de los lectores. Un mes después de la publicación de "Berenice", escribió a White diciendo que muchas revistas habían alcanzado la fama a causa de historias similares. Ya fuese de mal gusto o no, dijo que se proponía ser valorado, y que «para ser valorado uno tiene que ser leído». De todos modos, añadió, «no pecaré tan egregiamente otra vez». También hizo hincapié en que la frase final«Señaló mis ropas: estaban manchadas de barro y de sangre. No contesté nada; me tomó suavemente la mano: tenía huellas de uñas humanas. Dirigió mi atención a un objeto que había en la pared; lo miré durante unos minutos: era una pala. Con un grito corrí hacia la mesa y agarré la caja. Pero no pude abrirla, y por mi temblor se me escapó de las manos y cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos; entre éstos, entrechocando, rodaron unos instrumentos de cirugía dental, mezclados con treinta y dos diminutos objetos blancos, de marfil, que se desparramaron por el suelo.»Texto wikisource. no iba dirigida al gusto del público sino a la tirada de la revista. Referencias Bibliografía * Poe, Edgar A.: Cuentos I. Trad. Julio Cortázar. Alianza Editorial - Madrid, 1975. ISBN 84-206-1989-2 * Poe, Edgar A.: Cuentos II. Trad. y notas de Julio Cortázar. Alianza Editorial, Madrid, 1977. ISBN 84-206-1278-2 * Silverman, Kenneth: Edgar A. Poe: Mournful and Never-ending Remembrance. Harper Perennial, 1991. ISBN 0-06-092331-8 * Meyers, Jeffrey: Edgar Allan Poe: His Life and Legacy. Cooper Square Press, 1992. ISBN 0-8154-1038-7 * Kennedy, J. Gerald: Poe, Death, and the Life of Writing. New Haven, CT: Yale University Press, 1987. ISBN 0-300-03773-2 * Walter, Georges: Poe. Anaya & Mario Muchnik. Madrid, 1995. ISBN 84-7979-167-5 * Weekes, Karen: "Poe's Feminine Ideal", recogido en 'The Cambridge Companion to Edgar Allan Poe'. Nueva York: Cambridge University Press, 2002. ISBN 0-521-79727-6 * Stevenson, Robert Louis: Ensayos literarios. Hiperión. Madrid, 1983. ISBN 84-7517-086-2 * Whalen, Terence: "Poe and the American Publishing Industry" recogido en 'A Historical Guide to Edgar Allan Poe', editado por J. Gerald Kennedy. Oxford University Press, 2001. ISBN 0-19-512150-3 * Textos web de la "Edgar Allan Poe Society of Baltimore". Enlaces externos * "Berenice" - Full Text of the first printing, from the Southern Literary Messenger, 1835 (en inglés) Categoría:Cuentos de Edgar Allan Poe cs:Berenice de:Berenice (Poe) en:Berenice (short story) fa:برنیس (داستان کوتاه) fr:Bérénice (Poe) it:Berenice (racconto) pl:Berenice (nowela) pt:Berenice (conto) ru:Береника (рассказ) tr:Berenice